Tests en folie
by Gabryell-P
Summary: La nouvelle passion de Mai, ou plutôt, son nouveau passe-temps dans les bureaux de la SPR. Série de one-shot avec un ordre chronologique. Changement de titre.
1. Chapitre 1

_Une idée qui m'est venue au beau milieu de mes révisions. C'est toujours à ces moments que les idées me viennent. Je ne m'avancerai pas à dire que c'est une bonne idée cependant ... À vous de juger._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Aimerais-tu voler?

-Pas particulièrement.

-Aimerais-tu porter une cape?

-Non.

-Es tu vertueux?

-...

Naru se contenta de lever un sourcil et Mai décida de cocher la case du milieu.

-Es-tu altruiste?

-Sais-tu au moins ce que veux dire 'altruiste'? Lui demanda-t-il l'air moqueur. Mai voulut cocher non par vengeance mais cocha encore une fois celle du milieu.

-Es-tu réservé ?

-Non, c'est inutile.

Mai lut la question suivante et se racla la gorge. Elle hésita un peu mais se lança tout de même.

-Es-tu ... un spécimen d'intelligence?

Il ne prit _évidemment_ pas la peine de répondre et ce contenta de sourire en coin.

-Aimes-tu les roux/rousses?

-Ça m'est égal.

-Es-tu un kamikaze?

-...

Mai cocha non.

-As-tu un coté romantique?

-...

Mai cocha encore une fois non. La question suivante la fit sourire.

-As tu un grand sens de l'humour?

Naru ne répondit pas et Mai cocha définitivement le non.

-Aimes-tu les gadgets électroniques?

-S'ils sont utiles.

-As-tu un coté mauvais garçon ?

-Non.

-As-tu un coté sombre?

Il haussa des épaules. Mai cocha le oui.

-Aimes-tu porter des tongs?

La vision d'un Naru en tongs lui effleura l'esprit et elle ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. Elle cocha 'non'.

-Te sens tu bien dans ton corps?

-Oui.

-Ton indépendance est-elle primordiale?

-Oui.

-As-tu déjà porté des soutiens gorge Push up? Demanda Mai en souriant.

-Et toi?

Mai se calma instantanément et passa à la question suivante. _Mais devait-elle vraiment la poser?..._

_-_Es-tu beau ?

Encore une fois ce sourire irritant.

-Es tu bon avec tes admiratrices?

Mai n'attendit pas la réponse et cocha non.

-Aimes-tu attirer les regards sur toi?

-...

-Une réponse s'il te plait! Plus vite tu répondras, plus vite ce sera finis.

-Pas particulièrement.

-As-tu une âme d'enfant?

-Non.

-Es-tu un peu naïf?

-Non.

-Es-tu facilement en colère?

-Non.

-As-tu une force cachée?

-... Oui.

-Es-tu un solitaire?

Il haussa des épaules et Mai cocha oui.

-Blesses-tu souvent ton entourage sans t'en rendre compte?

-Probablement.

-Bouges-tu beaucoup?

-Suffisamment.

-Es-tu excellent dans un domaine?

-Évidemment...

Mai leva une fois encore les yeux au ciel.

-As-tu une volonté forte?

-Oui.

-As-tu un objectif fixe?

Le regard de Naru s'assombrit à la pensée de son frère mais il répondit tout de même.

-Oui.

-Aimes-tu les animaux?

-Je ne les déteste pas.

-Manipules-tu les gens pour atteindre tes objectifs? ... Évidemment.

Cela ne servait à rien de le laisser répondre.

-Es tu alcoolique?

-Non.

-Es tu charismatique?

Encore ce sourire. Mai retint l'envie urgente de le taper et continua.

-Réussis-tu en travaillant dur ?

-Oui.

-C'est finis!!

Mai reporta ensuite toutes les réponses dans le tableau pour voir les points correspondants puis fit le compte et resta pétrifiée devant le résultat. Elle leva les yeux vers Naru, les posa de nouveaux sur le test et s'éclata soudain de rire. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, Naru demanda :

-Alors?

Mai tenta de reprendre contenance et commença.

-"Tu es Hulk : une brute colérique avec une force stupéfiante. Les gens te craignent..."

Mai partit dans un nouveau fou-rire et Naru soupira en se levant.

-Pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec ces absurdités.

Entre deux éclats de rire, Mai lui répondit :

-Parce que c'était ça ou tu n'avais pas de thé avant le retour de Masako.

Naru soupira encore une fois et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Mai entra avec une tasse de thé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il l'arrêta :

-Et toi, tu es qui?

Mai rougit et murmura :

-Supergirl.

Elle se précipita ensuite vers la porte et sortit sans se retourner. Elle ne vit pas le sourire qu'afficha Naru lorsqu'il se rappela de ce qu'il y avait marqué à côté de Supergirl : "Fine, musclée et féminine. Tu es honnête et contre toutes formes d'injustices."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Voilà.. Dites-moi si ça vous a plu. J'ai quelques idées supplémentaires avec d'autres tests à faire faire à Naru mais je ne m'y aventurerais que si vous êtes intéressés._

_Pour les résultats, j'ai fait le test en essayant de me mettre à la place des personnages, et j'avoue que je trouve le résultat de Mai très ressemblant et celui de Naru pas faux du tout. _

_Si vous voulez faire ce test, le site s'appelle **testsuperheroPOINTcom **en remplaçant Point par un point évidemment.  
_

_Je tiens à préciser que le chapitre 7 de __Time waits for no one__ avance bien, j'ai à peu près la moitié. Je le posterai sûrement le weekend précédant Noël._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Un second chapitre pas vraiment lié à l'autre. Il y a quand même un ordre chronologique et on peut dire que ce chapitre se situe autour d'une semaine après le premier. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment mais on pourra voir le lien dans les troisième et quatrième chapitres que je compte bien écrire puisque j'ai déjà l'idée directrice. Il y en aura peut-être d'autre mais c'est vraiment pas sûr et je ne pose pas de date._

_Voilà!! Sinon, j'ai changé le titre puisque "Qui es-tu?" n'était pas super._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Réunis dans la salle d'accueil des bureaux de la SPR, Ayako, Bou-san et Mai étaient assis devant une boisson et discutaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Mai soit prise d'une idée. Elle se leva sans prévenir et se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau pour y attraper un magazine et un stylo.

"Dites, puisque vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, ça vous direz de faire un petit test?" demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le sofa entre Bou-san et Ayako.

"Oh, oui. J'adore ces tests, il y en a toujours chez mon coiffeur." répondit Ayako avec entrain.

"Pourquoi pas." répondit Bou-san en sirotant son Ice coffee.

"D'accord. Bon, vous allez répondre en même temps, ça sera plus simple." dit-elle en feuilletant son magazine à la recherche d'un test intéressant.

"Trouvé! 'De quel couleur est votre cœur?' Allons-y." dit-elle en décapuchonnant son stylo.

"'Comment vous décririez -vous? Soyez honnête.' Il faut choisir parmi cette liste d'adjectif." dit-elle en leur indiquant les multiples réponses.

"Alors, je suis affectueuse ... heureuse ...compréhensive ... intelligente ..." Bou-san tenta d'étouffer un gloussement mais échoua lamentablement et se prit un coup sur la tête, amorti par le fait que Mai se trouvait entre lui et son agresseur.

"J'aime flirter ... je suis ouverte et talentueuse ..." elle jeta un regard noir à Bou-san pour lui couper l'envie de rire, " je suis parfois romantique, je suis dominatrice et dangereuse." termina-t-elle.

"Tu as oublié agressive et égocentrique." rappela Bou-san en employant un semblant de ton professionnel. Il se prit encore un coup mais sur l'épaule cette fois-ci.

"Je ne suis pas agressive!" dit-elle en le frappant une troisième fois. Mai profita de ce moment d'inattention pour cocher 'agressive' discrètement. Et après un instant de réflexion, elle cocha aussi 'protectrice'. Ayako se comportait souvent avec elle comme une grande sœur et parfois même comme une mère, comme lors de l'affaire à l'école de Yasuhara ou lors de celle d'Urado.

"Ayako, calme-toi! Bou-san, c'est à toi maintenant." dit Mai en essayant de calmer les deux 'gamins'.

"Bon, moi je suis gentil, compréhensif et compatissant, joyeux, ouvert ... talentueux et créatif dans mon domaine ... et fidèle." dit-il en parcourant une fois de plus la liste des yeux. Ayako en fit de même et remarqua que Mai avait coché 'agressive'.

"Hey! J'ai dit que je n'étais pas agressive! Si tu le coches, tu dois coché 'effronté' pour cet idiot." dit-elle en attrapant le stylo et en cochant à côté de la case.

"D'accord mais il faut aussi coché 'protecteur' et 'attentionné'" dit Mai en récupérant son stylo.

"Oh, Mai, tu es adorable." dit Bou-san en forçant Mai dans un de ses câlins-étouffeurs.

"Lâche moi ou je rajoute 'pervers' dans la liste!" dit-elle en le repoussant comme elle le pouvait.

"Bon, on passe à la question suivante. 'Vous bousculez quelqu'un. Que faites-vous?'" lut-elle avant de les laisser lire les réponse.

"Je sors une blague et j'aide la personne." répondit Bou-san.

"Moi, je continue sans me retourner. Il n'avait qu'à faire attention." répondit quant-à elle Ayako.

"Toujours aussi désagréable, hein?" plaisanta Bou-san en se reculant par mesure de sécurité.

"Tu veux vraiment que je sois désagréable?" le menaça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

"J'ai rien dit." répondit-il précipitamment en levant les bras devant lui.

"Un peu d'attention les enfants!" dit Mai en haussant la voix, "Bon, question suivante. 'Vous voyez la personne pour laquelle vous avez le béguin assise toute seule sur un banc. Que faites-vous?"

"Je m'assoie à côté et je le complimente." répondit presque immédiatement Ayako. "Les hommes adorent que l'on vante leur égo, ça marche presque à tous les coups." dit-elle tandis que Mai faisait une petite croix à côté de la réponse.

"Et toi Bou-san?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

"Ça me fait mal de le dire mais, je fais comme Ayako. Les compliments, ça marche souvent. Pas toujours mais souvent." dit-il en se passant une main derrière la tête, embarrassé.

"Tu es un cas moins désespéré que ce que je pensais." Dit Ayako en souriant avant d'attraper le magazine et de lire la question suivante.

"Vous avez une rixe verbale avec quelqu'un. Que faites-vous? ... moi, je le fusille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise." répondit-elle en passant le magazine à Mai pour qu'elle y note sa réponse.

Une fois fait, Mai le passa à Bou-san pour qu'il y choisisse la sienne. "Moi, j'attaque jusqu'à ce que la personne abandonne." répondit-il en rendant le questionnaire à Mai.

"Okay. Maintenant, quel est votre plante préférée?"

"Les roses." répondit Ayako. "Moi, peu importe." répondit à son tour Bou-san.

"Et maintenant, la dernière question. 'Vous vous faites plaqué. Comment réagissez-vous?' Très bien, il y a d'autres poissons dans la mer; vous vous mettez à genoux et vous supplier; vous n'en avez rien à faire; vous hurlez et criez; vous vous en allez avec les larmes aux yeux; vous pleurez toutes les larmes de votre corps; vous vous morfondez pendant quelques jours; vous vous enfermez dans votre chambre ou vous pleurez, pleurez, pleurez?" Lut Mai d'une seule traite.

"Il y a d'autres poissons dans la mer ... ou d'autres pigeons dans le ciel. Mais l'idée y est." répondit Ayako suffisamment sérieusement pour choquer Bou-san.

"Ton respect des hommes est affligeant." souligna Bou-san en se tassant dans le sofa au cas où elle déciderait de le frapper.

"S'il m'a plaqué, c'est qu'il n'était pas fais pour moi. Point. Et toi alors, comment réagis-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je déprime pendant quelques jours. C'est toujours triste de perdre quelqu'un à qui on était attaché." répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

"C'est une histoire de point de vue. Tu dois avoir une vision plus romantique des relations que moi."

Pendant que les deux discutaient, pour une fois sans se taper dessus, Mai faisait le calcul de leurs réponses.

"Ça y est! Alors, Ayako, tu es rouge-romantique. Tu es très ouverte quand il s'agit de romance. Tu te laisses souvent guidé par tes désirs, et tu passes rapidement d'un amour à l'autre. Tu ne sembles jamais déçue." Lut Mai une fois qu'elle eut fini.

"Et c'est moi qui suis le romantique, hein?" plaisanta Bou-san en lui offrant un petit coup de sourcil moqueur.

"Romantique mais je passe facilement d'un amour à l'autre. Je ne suis pas romantique niaise, moi." répliqua-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas niais. Peut-être un peu idéaliste, mais est-ce mal d'espérer avoir trouver la bonne personne?" lui demanda-t-il plus sérieusement que jamais.

"Mais ça, c'est parce que tu es 'gentil'. C'est ton côté nounours." lui dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue par dessus Mai.

"Ba, justement, en parlant de gentil. Bou-san, tu es vert-gentil. Tu es compréhensif, gentil, compatissant et toujours prêt à tendre la main aux autres." Lut Mai en se redressant.

"Exactement ce que je disais, tu es gentil." répéta Ayako, l'air satisfaite.

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était un mal!" lui reprocha Bou-san en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Nan, pas vraiment. Mais tu manques de réalisme. Un jour, tu va être confronté à une dure réalité et tu verras ton erreur."

"Ou pas. Peut-être que TU passes à côté de quelque chose en ayant une vision aussi fermée de l'amour. Et si c'est bien moi qui me trompe, tant pis. Je n'aurais rien à regretter parce que je ne serais passé à côté de rien."

Un silence s'installa après cette dernière phrase de Bou-san. Chacun des deux adultes semblaient réfléchir à l'opinion de l'autre tandis que Mai restait coincée entre les deux, incapable de donner son opinion sur un sujet où elle n'avait aucune expérience.

"Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant?" finit-elle par demander dans l'espoir de changer l'ambiance.

"On pourrait demander à Lin de faire le test..." proposa Ayako sans conviction.

"L'un de vous deux est prêt à aller l'interrompre dans son travail pour lui faire remplir le test?" demanda Mai en regardant Bou-san puis Ayako. Les deux firent non de la tête.

"Moi non plus." Termina Mai.

"Pourquoi pas Naru ..." proposa Bou-san avec un sourire...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Bon, ça vaut ce que ça vaut hein (pas grand chose, à mon humble opinion ...), mais ça m'a amusé de l'écrire et puis ça me changeait de la routine Time / Mika / Time / Mika que j'ai prise depuis quelques temps._

_Le lien pour ce test est sur mon profil (il est en anglais par contre mais pour ceux qui ont du mal avec cette langue, il suffit de faire traduire la page à l'ami Google...)  
_

_Enfin, j'ai fais par moi-même, un petit test sur le site quizilla qui s'appelle **"Quel personnage de Ghost Hunt es-tu?"**, c'est comme pour ce texte, c'est pas de la grande qualité mais ça serait génial si vous pouviez aller le faire et me donner votre avis sur les questions et les réponses et comment l'améliorer. Le lien est aussi sur mon profil. Voilàààà, merciiiii!!! :)_


End file.
